falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Van Lowe Taxidermy
(interior) |footer = }} Van Lowe Taxidermy is a store within Lewisburg in 2102, added by the Wild Appalachia add-on. Background Van Lowe Taxidermy was owned by Shelley van Lowe who inherited it from her parents when they died.Life with Calvin She eventually sold it to the Bysshe CompanyProperty deed when she left Lewisburg after her brother Calvin's disappearance.Van Lowe Taxidermy#To Calvin, From Shelley The store has a secret basement lab which is accessible by pressing the laundry day date on the wall calendar next to the laundry.Further instructions This was built by the Bysshe Company for Calvin van Lowe on a weekend when his sister Shelley was out of town.Van Lowe Taxidermy terminal entries#Check-in #1 Layout Van Lowe Taxidermy has three floors and a basement and is a combination of taxidermy store and personal home. First floor The entrance to the building leads to the main taxidermy store. The walls are lined with the merchandise - mounted heads of various Appalachian fauna, mounted antlers and claws, and a large stuffed bear standing in the front window. The store counter sits next to a shelf of taxidermy equipment for the casual hobbyist. A noise complaint lies on the counter next to a terminal. Behind a counter is a red button which can be pressed. There is a display case located against the northern wall which contains a strange bone if the player character has not yet completed Lying Lowe. A doorway to the east leads to a set of stairs which connect to the main living areas. Next to the store counter is a door which leads to a storage area and a set of stairs leading down to the basement. The storage area contains lockers and merchandise which has yet to be assembled for sale. There is a locked storage closet (Picklock 1) which can be unlocked by picking the lock or using the taxidermy storage key which can be found on top of a bureau on the second floor near the staircase. Second floor The landing area after reaching this floor contains a television and a couch. It also has a small cabinet holding coffee cups, teacups and a teapot. A door to the west leads to a kitchen. Shelley’s bedroom is connected to the kitchen, through a door which is next to another flight of stairs leading up. In her bedroom is an ensuite, a broken bed frame and a desk with the Life with Calvin holotape on it. There are three cat heads mounted above Shelley’s desk. Third floor The third floor contains Calvin’s bedroom and study. There is an upright piano and and a couch in the main landing. Calvin’s bedroom is beside the upright piano. Inside his bedroom is a large bed, a dresser with a bowler hat sitting on it, and a vanity with a golf bag leaning against it. His room has an ensuite and inside the ensuite is a set of mounted antlers with six rolls of toilet paper hanging from them. Calvin’s study is east of the top of the stairs. A terminal sits on a desk next to a note from RobCo customer support. A robot parts model sits on the desk beside the terminal and four empty milk bottles can be found in the wastebasket. There is a map and multiple boards hung on the walls with notes detailing strange occurrences and possible cryptid sightings tacked to them. Basement A radrat has taken up residence in the basement which is a combined laundry and workshop area that contains a chemistry station. On the wall next to the chemistry station is a mounted wolf head. The strange bone can be inserted in its mouth to reveal a secret safe containing Calvin's security code. On the wall next to the washer and dryer in the corner of the room is a calendar. Pressing the day marked 'Laundry Day' will cause the wall to shift and reveal the entrance to Calvin’s secret laboratory. A laser grid guards the entrance and can only be bypassed with a spare operative keycard. Calvin’s lab contains an assaultron assembly platform with a terminal attached to it. There is a large work area filled with spare parts from both robots and various animals. A tinker's workbench sits at the far end of the lab, next to a chalkboard with schematics for an imposter sheepsquatch drawn on it. Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * Assembly password - In a tool chest in the secret basement lab, near the tinker's workbench. * Behavioral reprogramming - Holotape, retrieved from the Assembly Platform terminal in the secret basement lab. * Calvin's security code - Note, in a safe in the basement accessed by placing the strange bone in a mounted wolf head's mouth. * C.H. Monthly, August - Note, on a shelf in the secret basement lab, near the tinker's workbench. * Dear wolf - Note, on a table in Calvin's bedroom on the third door. * Knick-knack paddywhack - Note, behind the display case with the strange bone. * From mom - Note, on a table next to the washer and dryer in the basement, but cannot be added to the player character's inventory. * Life with Calvin - Holotape, on a desk in a bedroom on the second floor. * Noise complaint - Note, on the front desk next to a terminal. * Note to self - Holotape, next to some boxes in Calvin's bedroom on the third floor. * Property deed - Note, on a desk surrounded by broken robots in the secret basement lab. * RobCo customer support - Note, on Calvin's desk on the third floor next to the terminal. * Missing: The Priblos, Unsolved: Missing girls, Unsolved: Sighting at Thomas farm and Unsolved: Missing hikers - Notes, all on the connection board in Calvin's office, but cannot be added to the player character's inventory. * Wanted: Sheepsquatch - Holotape, obtained from the holotape case near the front desk during Lying Lowe. * Where is it? - Note, on the kitchen counter on the second floor. * Package for Calvin van Lowe - Folder, on the front desk near the cash register. Adds to notes Vigilant citizen's note to Van Lowe, Suspicious death at Harpers Ferry, Suspicious death of Alicia Shay, Suspicious death of Emmanuel Tillings and Suspicious deaths overview to the player character's inventory. ;Other loot * Strange bone - Behind the display case in the first room. * Taxidermy storage key - On top of the bureau on the second floor. * Potential magazine - On the top floor bedroom to the left, on a dresser. * Robot parts model - On the top floor, in Lowe's room, on the desk, to the right of a terminal. Appearances Van Lowe Taxidermy appears only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Gallery FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (board).jpg|Board with notes FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy lobby.png|Lobby FO76 CH Monthly August.png|C.H. Monthly, August FO76 Dear Wolf.png|Dear wolf FO76 From Mom.png|From mom FO76 Knick knack paddywack.png|Knick-knack paddywhack FO76 Life with Calvin.png|Life with Calvin FO76 Noise complaint.png‎|Noise complaint FO76 RobCo customer support.png|RobCo customer support FO76_Van Lowe Taxidermy (Aliens room).png|Aliens room FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (Safe for code).jpg|Hide safe with Calvin's security code FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (Wanted Sheepsquatch).jpg|Wanted: Sheepsquatch FO76 Where is it.png|Where is it? ;Assets F76 Bysshe Calendar by Chris Ortega.jpg|Bysshe Company calendar found in the basement F76 Impostor Sheepsquatch 1.png|Blueprints for the imposter sheepsquatch F76 The Informant.png|Cover of The Informant F76 Van Lowe Mothman Sketch 1.png|Mothman sketch F76 Van Lowe Mothman Sketch 2.png|Another sketch F76 Van Lowe Sheepsquatch Sketch 1.png|Sheepsquatch sketch F76 Van Lowe Sheepsquatch Sketch 2.png|Yet another one F76 Van Lowe Sighting 1.png|A sighting photo F76 Van Lowe Wendigo Sketch 1.png|Wendigo sketch and notes Category:Wild Appalachia locations Category:Ash Heap locations es:Taxidermia van Lowe fr:Cabinet de Taxidermie Van Lowe ru:Ван Лоу, таксидермист uk:Ван Лоу, таксидерміст zh:凡洛動物標本